De amargo já basta o destino
by Lu Lupin
Summary: Uma fiction Lt, com alguns romances paralelos, mas meio irreal já que Voldemorta frequenta Hogwarts juntodos marotos! Reviews plz!
1. Uma amizade perdida e um casal predestin

1o Capitulo- O retorno, uma amizade perdida e um novo casal já esperado 

O calendário marcava o dia 1o de setembro de 1977, e Lilian Evans se preparava para embarcar no Expresso Hogwarts pela sétima e última vez em sua vida.

Durante esses sete longos anos, ela fizera amizades, brigara, chorara, tivera ótimas notícias, outras nem tão boas assim, estudara, passara por situações difíceis, perdera algumas coisas, ganhara outras, enfim, vivera boa parte de sua adolescência na escola para onde estava indo pelo sétimo e último ano.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Com um sorriso radiante, lembrou dos bom momentos ali, quando conheceu suas melhores amigas, Sophie Bell, Marine Black e Alice Longbottom.

Sentiria saudades de todas elas, isso sem falar no único menino que sempre a ajudara, sempre estivera lá por ela e principalmente, sempre fora seu amigo, desde o primeiro dia, talvez por ser tão misterioso, ou por que simplesmente fosse, bem no fundo, muito parecido com ela.

Seu melhor amigo em todo aquele mundo louco, Tom.

Sorriu brandamente ao se lembrar do rapaz moreno e de como se conheceram.

FLASHBACK

Era a primeira vez que a menina embarcava, estava apreensiva, seus pais não conseguiram passar pela parede e agora, ela estava sozinha do outro lado.

_Teve medo, nunca vira uma plataforma tão estranha._

_Rapazes e moças se amontoavam por todos os lados, falando sobre coisas que ela nunca nem imaginara._

_Nada ali lhe era familiar e a ruiva sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, foi quando percebeu que não era única ali que estava sozinha, um pouco mais perto do enorme trem, estava parado um menino que devia ter a idade de Lilian._

_Era mais alto que ela, e não exibia nenhum sinal de sorriso no rosto, pelo contrário, ele lhe parecia muito triste e solitário, seus cabelos eram levemente compridos, mais ou menos até o pescoço e com um corte repicado, seus olhos eram impressionantemente azuis como o céu , mas, por diversas vezes, a franja os encobria, na mala que estava ao seu lado, só estava escrito o nome " Tomas" em letras descascadas._

_Lilian não agüentou e foi falar com o menino._

_Er...me desculpa te incomodar, é que, eu reparei que você também está sozinho, e eu.. pensei se não poderia ficar aqui com você.- começou ela, com os olhos verdes brilhando de animação por finalmente ter alguém com quem conversar._

_Como quiser.- respondeu o menino friamente sem nem ao menos olhar para ela._

_Eu me chamo Lilian, Lilian Evans.- continuou Lilian sem se deixar desanimar pela frieza inicial dele._

Um silêncio reinou durante alguns minutos, ele não era nada amistoso e parecia não querer falar nada com ela. A menina já ia desistir e se afastar pedindo desculpas por incomoda-lo, quando ele se virou com os olhos azuis penetrando como um raio nela e respondeu :

_Riddle._

_O que disse?- perguntou ela surpresa._

_Disse...que me chamo Riddle, Tomas Marvolo Riddle .- explicou ele abrindo um pequeno sorriso._

_Ah...belo nome...e... você pode me chamar de Lily, Tomas.- recomeçou Lilian sorrindo radiante._

_Certo Lily, então.. pode me chamar de Tom._

Um assobio longo foi ouvido, seguido de várias pessoas embarcando no Expresso. Acho que já vamos partir!- comentou ela animada enquanto tentava arduamente arrastar sua pesada mala para dentro do trem, seguida de perto por Tom, que riu de seu esforço. Deixa que eu levo.- falou ele tentando pegar a mala dela ,mas foi interrompido antes mesmo de tentar. 

Na_da disso Tom, está me chamando de inválida é? – perguntou ela brincando e arrancando um sorriso dele._

_Na verdade sim.- respondeu ele, no mesmo tom dela para sua surpresa._

_Pois fique sabendo, Tom Riddle, que eu não costumo abusar dos meus amigos, pode deixar que as minhas coisas, eu mesma levo.- ela lhe sorriu mais uma vez e embarcou no trem, tendo ele logo atrás de si._

_A -amigo?- perguntou o menino confuso._

_Sim, é claro, vamos entrar aqui, a cabine está vazia!- falou Lilian entrando na cabine ao lado deles e assim que o rapaz se sentou, ela fechou a porta e sentou-se de frente pra ele sorrindo como nunca._

_É que eu. .nunca tive nenhum amigo.- comentou ele._

_Pois agora tem.- cortou ela.- E aposto que vai encontrar muitos mais quando chegarmos lá, mas, se por algum acaso não encontrarmos, teremos um ao outro._

Ele se limitou a sorrir pra ela, aquela seria a melhor viagem de sua vida e ela podia ver isso estampado no rosto de seu mais novo amigo.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Mas, apesar de tudo, Tom estivera muito estranho nos últimos tempos, sempre metido até a ponta das orelhas com magia negra, conversando ás escondidascom outras pessoas e sempre que Lilian chegava para lhe perguntar o que era, ele mudava bruscamente de assunto.

Por que isso agora? Ele sempre lhe contara tudo, o fato de não ter mãe, contara a ela que odiava seu pai que abandonara ele e a mãe ao descobrir que ela era uma bruxa.

Dizia com freqüência que não tinha para onde ir quando terminasse a escola e que por isso, tinha que ficar forte e independente, queria ser alguém que as pessoas respeitassem.

Sempre dividiram tudo, e agora, ele estava cada vez mais cheio de segredos.

Suas amigas aconselhavam que ela parasse de falar com ele, falavam que ele era um mal elemento, que não passava de um sonserino metido a besta mesquinho e que só andava com ela por ser a menina mais inteligente da escola, que queria se aproveitar dela.

Lilian sabia que tudo aquilo era mentira, não a parte de ser um sonserino, é claro, mas, ele nunca se aproveitaria dela, e eles sempre foram amigos.

Se bem que , de uns tempos pra cá ele vinha realmente agido de modo esquisito.

Estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela por trás e sentiu uma mão pesada segurar seu ombro e a voz de um rapaz muitíssimo conhecida soar ao seu ouvido.

Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos.

Ah, Tom!- ela se virou e abraçou o rapaz com um sorriso como sempre fizera.

Ele estava mais bonito do que ela se lembrava, tinha um olhar maduro e decidido, os cabelos castanhos estava, agora na altura dos ombros e trajava sua vestes de bruxo, o que a assustou, até que se lembrou que ele tinham permissão para aparatar.

De qualquer forma, ele estava vestindo uma capa negra que encobria seu uniforme e estendia um galeão para Lilian, exibindo o sorriso que ele guardava só para ela.

Pode ficar com o galeão Riddle.- falou ela num tom fingindo ser petulância e arrancando dele um risinho.

Ora, ora, a senhorita Evans, a nossa Monitora Chefe não aceita subornos não é?

Exato, e se quer mesmo saber, eu estava pensando em você.- disse a menina enquanto ajeitava os cabelos vermelhos , que, em sua opinião, ficaram um pouco bagunçados quando abraçara o rapaz.

Hum, pensando em mim hein? Então está lógico que eram bons pensamentos.

Você está ficando mais metido que o Black.- retrucou Lily dando um tapinha no ombro dele e corando, não lembrava dele com a musculatura assim tão bem definida. Está certo que ele era artilheiro da Sonserina, mas, de qualquer jeito, era sempre uma surpresa pra ela, quando não se deparava com o corpo daquele menino de 11 anos que conhecera na estação King Cross.

Falando de mim Evans?- Sirius Black, o maroto mais cobiçado da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava parado confortavelmente atrás de Lilian, os braços cruzados e uma cara de fingida de mágoa.

Exato.- respondeu a menina num tom de repugnância, pois se deparara também com a pessoa que menos queria ver, o melhor amigo de Sirius, o também maroto e também cobiçado Thiago Potter. Há anos ele tentava sair com Lily, que sempre se recusava até mesmo a dividir a mesma sala com ele.

Olá minha ruivinha.- falou Thiago, se aproximando perigosamente dela, que se escondeu atrás de Tom. Esse por sua vez, lançou um olhar devastador a Thiago, que pareceu não ligar, mas ao receber uma cutucada forte de Sirius, recuou com um suspiro.

Estamos aqui para lhe avisar que o Aluado só vai chegar na segunda semana de aulas e pedimos que passe isso aos outros.. argh.. monitores.- falou Sirius simplesmente, tentando não olhar para Tom, e encarando Lily, que agora estava do lado do moreno, esse por seu vez, passara o braço por cima dos ombros da menina.

É, eu previ isso, e por que esse "argh" Sirius? Vai dizer que tem nojo de monitores? Por que se tiver nunca mais olho na sua cara seu cachorro!- comentou Lilian brincando.

Sim, tenho nojo dos monitores, menos de você e do Aluado, Lily, vocês são as nossas mascotes! A bruxinha ruiva e mal humorada e o CDF distraído!- comentou ele enquanto piscava para a menina que lhe estreitou os olhos.

Thiago, fitava Lilian e Tom, e sentiu seu pulso se contrair, Sirius, vendo a alteração do amigo, despediu-se dos dois e foi empurrando Thiago para o trem, seguido de perto por Pedro Petigrew, um tipo de admirador dos outros marotos.

Voltando ao assunto inicial, eu quero muito falar com você Lily.- começou Tom fitando Lily nos olhos, o que fez com que os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiassem por completo.

Estou ouvindo.

Aqui não.- respondeu ele, percebendo a movimentação ao seu redor e por fim pousando os olhos em dois sonserinos em particular, que vieram quase que imediatamente ao seu encontro.

Finalmente chegaram... Lily querida, tenho que dar uma palavrinha com esses dois inúteis.- falou ele docemente para ela, enquanto se virava para encarar os dois rapazes que estavam postados diante deles, fitando Lily com desprezo e repugnância.

Malfoy? Sebo...digo Snape? Não sabia que tinha amizade com...eles.- falou Lilian de um modo um tanto quanto repreendedor.- Justo com eles Tom?- Malfoy e Snape arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem o jeito com que ela se referia ao "Jovem Lorde da Trevas".

Lily...- aí sim ele ficaram chocados, imaginaram que no mínimo, ele iria lançar uma azaração nela, mas pelo contrário, ele parecia se sentir mal ao vê-la ficando irritada com ele.

Não acredito, esses dois...- Lilian sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados, Snape e Malfoy viviam fazendo com que Lilian se sentisse inferior a todos, a chamavam de sangue ruim, a ridicularizavam sempre que tinham a chance, maltratavam a menina desde o primeiro ano e por vezes, até mesmo a azaravam nos corredores, mesmo que Lilian fosse monitora-chefe.- Quer saber, esquece Tom, só não.. volta a falar comigo tá legal! Eu não acredito que fui tão estúpida, quer dizer, eu devia saber, uma vez sonserino, sempre sonserino não é? Agente se esbarra, Riddle.- ela falou aquilo a foi correndo para o trem, não queria mais passar nem um segundo com ele, Tom o traíra, era amigo das pessoas que mais odiava.

Ela encontrou um vagão vazio e entrou como uma tempestade, largando sua mala e chorando baixinho para que ninguém a escutasse.

Na plataforma, Tom olhava arrasado na direção em que ela fora, cerrando os punhos, ele procurou inutilmente se acalmar.

-Droga!!!- Tom estava completamente alterado, não deveria ter sido desse jeito, ele não podia deixar que ela ficasse irritada com ele, que o evitasse, afinal, ela seria uma peça essencial em seus planos para o futuro.

M- my Lord? Que mal lhe perguntemos mas...- começou Snape.

O que a ..sangue- ruim certinha fez ao senhor?- completou Malfoy

NUNCA MAIS CHAME-A ASSIM!- gritou Tom.- Um simples sorriso dela, é mais valioso para mim que a vida miserável de vocês, ela será a minha Imperatriz das Trevas em breve, e vocês vão passar a respeita-la, tanto quanto respeitam a mim, entenderam?- perguntou ele entre sussurros aos rapazes que estremeceram.

S- sim senhor my Lord.

É, trataremos a futura senhora Riddle com o respeito que merece.- afirmou Malfoy prontamente depois de ouvir Snape.

É bom mesmo, pois serão servos dela também, agora, vou concertar a bagunça que fizeram, e espero...- Tom , parou de falar e os fitou com um olhar que poderia derreter pedras.- não ter que enfrentar esse tipo de incomodo nunca mais.

Ambos fizeram uma reverência exagerada e saíram de perto de seu mestre apavorados o suficiente para nunca mais nem ousar olhar cara a cara a menina de cabelos ruivos.

Lilian por sua vez, fora encontrada pelas amigas.

Alice, era loira, com o cabelos curtos e cacheados na altura do pescoço, seus olhos castanhos, chegando a um tom avelã, era uma menina muitíssimo extrovertida e animada, sempre vendo o lado bom das coisas.

Marine, era praticamente o contrário de Alice, seus olhos de um azul- acinzentado, eram idênticos aos de seu irmão Sirius, assim como todo o resto, eles eram gêmeos, praticamente idênticos, os cabelos negros dela iam até a cintura e a única coisa que a diferenciava do moreno era o fato de ser incrivelmente pessimista e achar sempre que estava horrível, apesar de ser dona de uma beleza arrasadora.

Por último, Sophie, que era um anjo, a maior confidente de Lily, seus olhos eram negros como a noite, com um brilho todo especial, mas o mais fantástico nela eram os cabelos de um tom único, prata.

Lily não conhecia ninguém em todo mundo que tivesse cabelos como os dela, Sophie era parente de _veelas_, sua mãe era uma delas e por isso, ela herdara os fios prateados e a atitude doce com os rapazes.

Você devia ter escutado a gente Lil, quantas vezes a gente te disse que o Riddle não prestava?- perguntou Sophie segurando a mão de Lilian que chorava copiosamente.

É Lily, mas fique tranqüila, se ele chegar preto de você nós...- começou Marine decidida.

Acabamos com ele!- Alice de tão empolgada com suas próprias palavras se levantou rápido e quase caiu, fazendo Lilian dar um breve sorriso .

Ah meninas ..obrigada, o Tom é mesmo....

Um idiota.- a voz dessa vez não era de nenhuma das amigas de Lilian, e sim de Sirius, ele e Thiago estavam na porta da cabine, olhavam para as meninas com um sorriso

S- Sirius.

Olha Lily, eu sinto muito, mas esse seu amigo Riddle é má pessoa, todos nós estávamos ficando mesmo preocupados com você, principalmente o Pontas aqui.- falou o rapaz entrando na cabine junto com o amigo e se dirigindo diretamente á ruiva.

É verdade? Potter você se, preocupa comigo?- perguntou ela surpresa.

Muito Lily, digo, Evans, eu sabia que ele não era boa pessoa, esse lance de arte das trevas, eu tô pedindo Evans, esquece ele.- Thiago, viu ali a oportunidade que queria para contar tudo a Lilian, queria se declarar para ela, mas não com toda aquela gente ali.

Er, pessoal, será que vocês.. –começou Thiago, e Sirius logo entendeu o que ele queria, assim como as amigas de Lilian.

Vamos meninas...nós vamos estar lá fora se precisarem de nós.- comentou Sirius antes de sair.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos, Thiago corou, o que Lilian percebeu, fazendo com que essa, ficasse da cor de seus cabelos.

Er, Evans, eu...

Pode, me chamar de Lilian, Thiago.- ela falou simplesmente, sempre sentira algo a mais pelo rapaz, ele era bonito, inteligente, e se não fosse tão galinha, arrogante e metido, Lily já teria saído com ele muito tempo antes, só que, depois de saber que ele realmente se preocupava com ela, Lilian finalmente percebeu que ele não era tão infantil quanto pensara.

Obrigado, Lilian, é que, eu realmente....amo você Lilian Evans, desde o quarto ano, só que eu, não conseguia te contar por que, você me odeia e...

Eu, não te odeio Thiago, nem nunca te odiei.- falou ela com um meio sorriso.

Não?- ele parecia realmente surpreso, já que suas sobrancelhas levantaram e ele arregalou os olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Não, eu, na verdade, eu, também...também amo você Thiago, só que, você parecia ser tão, infantil e galinha e eu.. tinha tanto medo...

Medo? Medo de que Lilian? – Thiago estava chocado, então ela também o amava? Seu sentimento era retribuído? Ele estava a ponto de pular e dançar como um louco, mas , queria primeiro ouvir o que ela tinha á dizer.

Tinha medo que você me usasse como fez com as outras, que tudo não passa-se de uma semana, de que você me deixasse de coração partido.- falou ela recomeçando a chorar e sendo abraçada por Thiago, que não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

Eu nunca faria isso com você Lilian, eu te amo pra valer, tentei de todo jeito esquecer o que eu sentia, fiquei com as outras mas não adiantou de nada, toda vez que eu estava com uma menina, pensava nos seu rosto e sabe, tomei alguns tapas por murmurar o seu nome quando estava beijando umas delas.- ele falou de modo brincalhão, mas era a mais pura verdade.

Ela riu e olhou pra ele com os olhos cor-de-esmeralda brilhando, sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer a seguir, passaram-se alguns minutos, os dois ficaram só apreciando a companhia um do outro, até que ela recomeçou a conversa.

E o que nós somos agora? Amigos?- perguntou, desejando que não fosse isso.

Não pretendo ser seu amigo Lilian Evans.- ele então a puxou para si e a beijou, sendo retribuído, um beijo doce, em que ambos tentavam satisfazer os anos de frustração que encararam, até que se separaram por falta de ar.- Lilian, sei que isso vai soar meio idiota mas, você quer namorar comigo?

Eu quero.- ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Excelente!- ele então a puxou para um segundo beijo, ficaram ali juntos mais algum tempo, quando escutaram a porta bater e a voz de Sirius soar do outro lado.

Evans! Pontas! Parem de se agarrar, pelo menos por enquanto, eu preciso do Thiaguito aqui para resolver uns probleminhas, então por favor, parem por que a minha mente inocente e desprotegida teria um choque em ver o amasso de vocês!

Lilian e Thiago caíram na risada e se separaram, Thiago seu um selinho antes de sair e quando já estava com um pé do lado de fora, virou-se para ela e perguntou:

Agora, aqui entre nós, eu tenho uma pergunta pra você.

Sério? E qual é?

Sai comigo Lily?- perguntou ele sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Só pela tradição eu deveria responder não mas, sim, eu saio com você Thiago, quantas vezes você quiser.

Ahh finalmente eu tô ouvindo isso! Sete anos pra você me responder um sim hein?

E com mais um selinho, ele saiu dali, não cabendo em si de tanta alegria.

Lilian se sentou, com a mão nos lábios e tão sorridente quanto ele.

Evans, não sei o que você fez ao meu amigo..- era Sirius, que colocara a cabeça para dentro da cabine quando as meninas voltaram.- mas, pelo amor de Merlim, concerte o Pontas por que ele tá dando pulinhos pelo corredor e gritando como um louco " Ela me ama, ela realmente me ama!"- Sirius fez então uma imitação de Thiago e saiu dando uma piscadela para as meninas.

Ai Lilian, o Thiago contou pra gente, mas não deu pra acreditar, vocês estão mesmo..- começou Marine.

Namorando? Sim, estamos.- Lilian respondeu antes que a amiga terminasse a pergunta.

Uau! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que vocês um dia iriam se entender!- gritou Alice.

Parabéns amiga, ele sim, é o cara perfeito para você!- falou Sophie simplesmente enquanto abraçava a amiga.

É, eu sei.- foi tudo que Lilian conseguiu responder antes de se envolver em conversas sobre namorados, ficadas e outras amenidades, enquanto o assunto "Tom", fora completamente esquecido, tanto pelas meninas, quanto por Lilian que não sentia mais tanta falta do ex- amigo, como ela fez questão de intitular aquele sonserino traidor


	2. O beijo da Serpente

**2o Capitulo- O beijo da serpente**

Chegaram enfim ao imenso palácio, que era , em sua maior parte, encoberto por uma densa neblina.

Assim que desembarcaram, Thiago foi procurar por Lilian, que encarava pensativa, os coches aparentemente sem um animal para guia-los.

Pensei que depois de seis anos andando nisso você já tivesse se conformado.- falou ele rindo, Lilian só suspirou antes de comentar:

É que, todos os anos, eu e o Tom, nós, sempre íamos juntos.

Pois nesse ano você vai vir comigo, anda, vamos subir.

Lilian, radiante, segurou a mão do rapaz e entrou na carruagem.

Do lado de fora, Tom procurava por ela, imaginando que teria a chance perfeita de se desculpar quando estivessem indo para o castelo.

Quando se cansou de procurar por ela, acabou por encontrar Sophie, e perguntou de modo grosseiro á ela onde estava Lilian.

Essa, por sua vez, lhe lançou um olhar frio como o gelo e ajeitou os cabelos prateados antes de responder:

Ela foi com o namorado dela.- em seguida, foi chamada por Alice e Marine.- Só vou dizer uma vez, deixe a minha amiga em paz, você não merece a amizade dela.- disse ela antes de virar e caminhar em direção ás amigas.

Não é a amizade dela que eu quero.- resmungou o rapaz, até que finalmente se deu conta das palavras da garota- Namorado? Desde quando Lilian....

My Lord, podemos ter a honra de acompanha-lo?- eram como sempre, Malfoy e Snape, desanimado, ele se limitou a concordar.

O que está havendo My Lord, o senhor parece incomodado com algo.

Sim, eu estou, quero que descubram uma coisa, quem me trouxer a resposta que eu procuro mais rápido, pode se considerar feliz, pois terá a gratidão do Lord das Trevas.- ele deu uma pausa rápida e ajeitou os cabelos morenos.- Quero que descubram, quem é o tal namorado de Lilian Evans.

Sim My Lord.- afirmaram os dois juntos.

Perfeito, meus subordinados, perfeito.

O brilho das muitas velas que enfeitavam o saguão de entrada, davam um brilho todo especial aos olhos dos alunos, mesmo sendo uma veterana, toda vez, que via aquelas luzes, Lilian sentia-se quente por dentro, era a sensação de estar segura, Hogwarts era seu lar, seria difícil deixa-la.

É lindo não é?- perguntou ela á Thiago, que a mantinha junto á si enquanto entravam e se sentavam á mesa da Grinfinória.

Não tanto quanto você minha ruivinha, mas, realmente é encantador.

Ai não!- exclamou Lilian se levantando ao avistar um empurra- empurra entre os alunos do primeiro ano que faziam fila para serem selecionados.

Vou te ajudar!- falou Thiago acompanhando ela até os dois rapazinhos que se acotovelavam ferozmente, criando o tumultuo.

Mas você não é monitor!- afirmou ela escandalizada.

Mas você é, e como o Aluado não está aqui..- ele então se virou para os dois encrenqueiros e disse:

Ei, vocês dois, se não querem receber o maior número de trotes de calouros já visto nessa escola, aconselho a vocês se calarem e pararem de perturbar compreenderam?- os dois olharam espantados para Thiago, que tinha um ar de autoridade impressionante e Lilian só o observava boba.

S- sim senhor.- disseram em coro.

Ótimo.

Obrigada senhor Potter, eu sei que é cedo, mas são 20 pontos para a Grinfinória por sua ação voluntária, talvez devêssemos tê-lo selecionado para monitor quando tivemos a chance.- Era a professora Mcgonagal que elogiava Thiago, esse por sua vez, recebia um olhar de extremo orgulho de Lilian.

É sempre um prazer fazer algo por esse lugar ...quando estou bem acompanhado.- sentenciou ele indicando Lilian com a cabeça para a professora.

Então finalmente se acertaram, graças a Merlim, não agüentava mais ver suas discussões com Evans durante o almoço e já estava esperando quais seriam as próximas detenções que o senhor receberia dela por ter aprontado com o senhor Snape.- A professora lançou um olhar de carinho para seus dois alunos, que, eram seus favoritos e voltou ao seu tom severo de sempre.- Agora sentem-se e vamos dar início á seleção.

Thiago só sorriu e deu um beijo carinhoso em Lilian, antes de conduzi-la de volta a mesa.

Um par de olhos azuis, fitava o casal com ódio, Tom vira tudo, a conversa, o beijo, seu plano estava indo por água a baixo, não , não deixaria que Thiago Potter arruinasse tudo.

Que se inicie a seleção!- declarou Dumbledore.

Um por um, os alunos novos foram sendo escolhidos para suas casas, Thiago não dera nenhuma importância á seleção, estava ocupado demais fitando carinhosamente a namorada, tão distraído que esqueceu de aplaudir quando Aline Fraser foi selecionada para sua própria casa.

A menina que era dona de olhos cor-de-violeta sentou-se junto de Lilian e começou uma conversa amigável com ela.

Aparentemente, a menina era irmã mais nova de um Corvinal chamado Daniel Fraser, com quem Lilian fora á seu primeiro baile de inverno.

Sabe, acho que meu irmão gosta de você, falou o verão inteiro daquele ano nisso.- comentou ingenuamente Aline, antes de voltar a aplaudir mais um selecionado para a Grinfinória.

Hum..- foi tudo o que Lily pode dizer antes de corar e perceber a expressão de Thiago.

Uau!- Exclamou a pequena Aline, que agora fitava Thiago admirada.- Você deve ser o Thiago Potter! O maroto! Meu irmão fala muito sobre você também. – os lhos de Aline estavam completamente arregalados e ela sorria como se tivesse encontrado dois sacos cheios de galeões.

Finalmente, a seleção chegou ao fim quando Jeferson Weaterby foi selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa.

Dumbledore se levantou com o sorriso brando de sempre, mas, era fácil ver que algo perturbava o diretor.

Sim, sim, sejam bem vindos todos vocês, alunos novos, devo informar que a floresta da propriedade está terminantemente proibida a todos os estuantes. Mas não vamos continuar enrolando, afinal estamos todos famintos não é? Que se inicie o banquete.

Todas as travessas, copos e pratos de ouro puro se encheram de comida perfumada e fumegante.

Os estudantes agora se serviam dos mais diversos pratos e depois que a sobremesa desapareceu, Lilian e os outros monitores foram levar os alunos novos até suas casas.

Somente quando todos já estavam devidamente instalados e informados. Lilian desceu até o salão comunal e se jogou na poltrona mais confortável e próxima á lareira.

E aí monitora? Como foi com os pequenos?- Era Thiago quem perguntava é claro, estava cara a cara com ela, mas Lilian não se lembrava de tê-lo visto chegar.

Me deixaram exausta, como sempre, não sei como os agüento.- murmurou Lily de olhos fechados.

Thiago se limitou a sorrir e admirar Lily, tinham se candidatado para a mesma carreira, aurores, era o que Lilian queria fazer desde que seus pais foram mortos, sua irmã entretanto, havia se casado e vivia com o marido, Válter Dursley, um homem tão repugnante e invejoso quanto a própria.

Já ele, queria ser auror para proteger ambos os mundos, sabia que tinha talento em DCAT, e que poderia ajudar as pessoas.

O fato de freqüentarem as mesas aulas desde o sexto ano, deixava Tiago muitíssimo feliz, principalmente agora quando eles finalmente estavam se entendendo.

Vou dar uma volta pelo jardim, quero tomar um pouco de ar.- comentou Lily se levantando bruscamente.

Vou com você.

Não, quero ir sozinha, tenho alguns.. hum.. pensamentos pra reorganizar e conceitos para definir. O olhar de Lilian perdeu totalmente o brilho ao se lembrar de seu antigo amigo Tom, da traição dele.

Eu entendo Lily, vou estar esperando você.- foi tudo que ela ouviu Thiago dizer ao passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Lilian caminhou sem realmente olhar para onde ia, seus pés a guiaram até sua parte preferida do castelo, o lago, que agora, refletia uma lua cheia cor de prata, deixando a noite clara e bela.

Lily suspirou e fechou seus olhos, queria que aquilo não fosse verdade, a única coisa que ela não perdoava era traição, mas Lilian foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pelo som de passos rápidos.

Não conseguia pensar em nada, sua mente estava totalmente vazia e sua cabeça rodava, estava em pânico, achando que seria surpreendida pelo zelador, mas ao ouvir a voz que veio, seus ombros relaxaram e ela se virou com os olhos verde brilhando entre ódio e alívio.

Sabia que você estaria aqui.

O que você quer Tom?- ela perguntou fria, sem olhar pra ele, ma Tom tornou isso impossível, ficando á menos de 5 centímetros de distância de Lily, seus rosto estavam praticamente colados.

Seu perdão Lilian...e.. isso - ele se inclinou e a enlaçou pela cintura, tomando-a num beijo forçado.

Lily tentava desesperadamente se livra dele, mas Tom era consideravelmente mais forte que ela, e a mantinha presa a si.

Quando finalmente Lilian consegui se soltar, limpou os lábios com a manga da veste e gritou :

Eu te odeio Riddle, eu nunca vou te perdoar nunca!- Lilian correu para o castelo, deixando um Tom muitíssimo irritado pra trás.

Não faz mal...- murmurou ele para si mesmo.- ainda terei outras chances Lilian, e no fim, você vai ser minha, afinal, tudo o que o Lord das Trevas quer, ele terá.


	3. nota da autora

Gente, eu sinto muito mas essas fictions naum vaum continuar. Eu..a autora imcompetente q sou naum axu q valgha a pena..agora...c vcs quiserem continuar a ler a fiction..ai vcs me mandem um e-mail..soh pra q eu possa saber...por q se naum...vou tira-las do ar..bejux e mil desculpas mesmu...


End file.
